Mayday
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Ohira Yuuma, 17 tahun, sedang mengalami krisis asmara #61CintArischa


**Yamaha, Crypton, dll**

 **Panda Dayo.**

 **For Arischa's birthday**

 **#61CintArischa**

* * *

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku!"

Miku melempar bunga pemberian seorang pemuda bernama Yuuma tepat ke mukanya. Lalu berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sepanjang koridor kelas terdiam, hening, tak mampu berkata-kata.

Ohira Yuuma, 17 tahun, sedang mengalami krisis masalah asmara. Hal ini mungkin saja dapat terjadi dikarenakan berbagai faktor.

 _Satu, targetnya terlalu tinggi._

 _Dua, dia juga gak tau diri._

 _Tiga, sering malu-maluin diri sendiri._

Plis, lah. Siapa yang gak tahu Hatsune Miku? Cewek idaman para cowok satu sekolahan, karena parasnya yang cantik dan punya otak pintar. Siapapun juga mau daftar jadi pacarnya, tapi setidaknya banyak yang sadar diri, cuma ngidolin prinses itu diam-diam.

Gak kayak Yuuma. Emang.

Udah tau bakal ditolak lagi, Yuuma tetap gigih mengejar. Alih-alih sakit hati, ia terus berharap di tengah rasa putus asa yang dideritanya bahwa cintanya akan berbalas suatu hari nanti.

 _Teruslah bermimpi, Yuuma. Mungkin kau akan dapat piring cantik_.

Seperti hari ini, tak beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Yuuma tak mengenal kata lelah meski sudah kena semprotan marah. Katanya, orang marah itu tanda sayang, berbekal dengan pemikiran sempit bin gendeng begitu, Yuuma hanya menolak kenyataan saja sebenarnya.

"Nanti gue traktir es cendol." tau-tau muncul penampakan cebol berambut hijau -maaf dia gak cebol, cuma lagi jongkok di sebelah Yuuma jadi keliatan pendek. Ditepuknya pundak Yuuma penuh perhatian.

"Amaca, Gum?" Yuuma menoleh dengan tatapan miris. Ahaha.

Ahaha ndasmu.

Namanya Nakagawa Gumiya. Sama-sama ganteng, dan juga sama-sama jomblo ngenesnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yuuma, Gumiya ini adalah senpai baik hati yang membimbingnya untuk terus berjuang walau selalu ditolak tanpa alasan.

"Gumiya-senpai, kenapa pipimu merah?" Yuuma bertanya kala melihat kedua pipi Gumiya yang merah, sangat merah.

"Oh, kena tampar Luka-san."

Yuuma bersyukur dia ga pernah ngegebet cewek sadis macem Megurine Luka, temen seangkatan senpainya. Yah, seenggaknya Miku lebih baik meski sama-sama sering ditolak, sih.

"Berdiri, Yum! Perjuanganmu belum berakhir! Kita bikin siasat lagi!"

Yuuma berbinar melihat senpainya.

"Te-terima kasih, senpai..."

Gumiya membantu Yuuma berdiri lalu merangkulnya erat. Mereka lalu menghilang di ujung koridor, menyisakan beberapa fujoshi yang mimisan hebat.

Yuuma tak mengenal kata menyerah, tentu saja.

Esok hari, ia melanjutkan invasi cintanya untuk gebetan. Kali ini ia memakai surat cinta agar lebih romantis, meski menurut pengakuan Gumiya, cara ini gagal total padanya (suratnya dirobek dan dibakar tepat di depan matanya oleh sang pujaan hati). Tapi tak ada salahnya menunjukkan sisi melankolis dirinya. Siapa tahu berhasil, 'kan?

Yuuma mengendap menuju loker Miku. Meletakkan surat tersebut hati-hati dan berteriak,

 _Yes, mantab!_

"Ohira-san?"

 _ANJIR SUARA SIAPA SIH ITU TAI BANGET GANGGU DIA._

"Eh, Luka-senpai?"

Yuuma bengong saat menyadari kemunculan sebuah eksistensi setengah gaib, sampe ilernya netes. Luka hanya diam memandanginya. Yuuma menatap Luka secara jeli, menemukan ada yang aneh.

"Errr, itu tali buat apa, senpai?" tanyanya ragu.

Yuuma bergidik ngeri kala Luka menyeringai kepadanya.

"Untul mengikat Nakagawa." dan ia berlalu melewati Yuuma, sambil berteriak,

"Hatsune-san~~~~~~ lokermu baru saja diisi surat cinta oleh Ohira-san~~~"

Seluruh wajah Yuuma memerah.

"Se-senpai, tolong hentikan!"

Tepat saat itu, Gumiya muncul dari arah lain, ingin mengambil sepatu olahraganya karena hendak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler sepak bola pulang sekolah nanti. Berhubung jam kosong, jadi ia pikir sekalian saja daripada ribet.

"Yuuma? Eh? Luka-san?!" Gumiya tak sengaja berpapasan.

"Gumiya-senpai, anu―" belum selesai Yuuma berbicara, Luka memotongnya duluan.

"Kita perlu bicara, bryophyta." ujarnya penuh penekanan dan tatapan yang penuh arti.

"BDSM?!" Gumiya mimisan hebat.

Luka menatapnya jijik.

Gumiya?

Mengangguk-angguk setuju saja. Kapan lagi gebetannya ngajak ngobrol, coba? Kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali.

 _Dasar murahan_.

"Yuuma, bye~!"

Gumiya dadah dadah dengan aura kemenangan, sementara Yuuma cuma diem. Tapi kokoronya remuk entah kenapa. Mungkin dia iri?

Mungkin.

 _Mungkin.._

 _Hiks._

(Walau gak jelas juga Luka mau ngapain Gumiya)

"Ohira-san? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan lokerku?"

Yuuma kaget sampe kejungkel sendiri dengan tidak elit.

"Ha-Hatsune-san...!"

 _Mpooz kepergok._

"E-eh cuma lewat, kok." Yuuma gemeteran. Seluruh tubuhnya keder-keder.

Mendadak ponsel Miku berbunyi. Miku langsung mengangkatnya. "Halo? Oh, Kaito-kun. Aku baru pulang. Hmm, iya, oke. Dah, sayang."

Yuuma diam.

.

.

.

Ohira Yuuma, 17 tahun, sedang mengalami krisis masalah asmara. Hal ini mungkin saja dapat terjadi dikarenakan berbagai faktor.

 _Satu, targetnya terlalu tinggi._

 _Dua, dia juga gak tau diri._

 _Tiga, sering malu-maluin diri sendiri._

 _ **Empat** , dia kudet informasi._

* * *

Tamat dengan kampretnya.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : HABEDE ICHAAAAA MAKIN SUKSES KE DEPANNYA DAN MOGA SELALU SEHAT DAN BAHAGIA EHEHE. dan MENANG LAGI DI IFA TENTUNYA #G. CIEEE BEST NEWCOMER UHUYYYYY SKALI LAGI PIBESDE

maaf pendek sisa hadiahnya di fandom NTR #NJIR

thanks for read.

siluman panda


End file.
